Armored Core: The Digimon Rescue
by CaptRico
Summary: A Short story about the Season 1 DigiDestined as giants in the world of the PSX Game Armored Core. It's up to Raven named Rebel 309 to get them back to there world!


_Armored Core: The Digimon Rescue_

By: Capt. Rico

_Author's Notes:_

_This is really my second Digimon fanfic. The first fanfic I'm still working on. This fanfic on the other hand is an Armored Core/Digimon crossover in which the DigiDestined appear as giants as big as the ACs in the world of Armored Core. If anyone has played Armored Cores I, II, & III, then you'll know what I'm talking about. The games are on Sony PlayStation. If you like to know how I got the info for describing the ACs, just get the game & go to garage & assembly & press triangle for the info. By the way, The AC character Rebel 309 is really my AC in the game. Anyways, I'll make this fanfic as short as possible. The first fanfic is already over 50 pages long! Anyways, enjoy this one. For comments, e-mail me at chrisrgay@yahoo.com._

The Story:

Greetings. I have a story to tell. Everyone has had a story in their lives, but not like this one. I don't have a real name. I do have a code name. Its Rebel 309, but everyone calls me Rebel. I'm a Raven working for two organizations. The first one is Murakumo Millennium. Murakoumo has been my sponsor for years in the Arena. The second company I work for is a society called Amber Crown. I've been on many missions in the past, but not the one I'm about to tell you. Before I begin I should describe to you my AC. It consists of a XXA_S0 core unit, connected with a HD-ONE head unit, AN-3001 arm units, & LN-1001B legs. Also connected to the core are B-T001 boosters. Connected to both sides of my core are two WC-IR24 laser cannons. Installed in my left arm is a LS-99-MOONLIGHT laser blade, & finally a WA-Finger machine gun. My AC's color is orange with white. My AC is also goes by the name of Rebel 309. Well anyways, I should get to my story.   
It all started after I've completed a mission regarding destroying a new experimental device by Chrome & Chemical-Dyne Co. called a Hypergate, a portal that could help people travel from parallel world to parallel world. After the mission, I've received e-mail regarding the mission. The message said that the portal I've destroyed was a fake. The real portal was still in use. The question was where. And why.   
Then, a few weeks later, I've received e-mail regarding the whereabouts of the portal device. The message said all would be explained in the mission they have sent me up for. The mission was as follows:

Requester: Murakumo Millennium

Reward: 500,000 credits

Mission:

Greetings Rebel 309, this is Murakumo. It's nice to hear from you again.  
You remembered when Amber Crown sent you on the mission to destroy the Hypergate & found out that it was a fake.  
Well, we've found out the whereabouts of the real Hypergate! However, you're not going to believe what your about to hear. It's all true though. It is about what the gate is for.  
It turns out that Chrome has stumble on to a discovery of a parallel world consisting of giants! Giants as tall as our ACs. It's hard to believe is it? But it's all true. These giants are creatures called Digimon. Most of them are really smaller. As tall as our security MTs. But some of them are as tall as our ACs.  
Anyways, Chrome & Chemical-Dyne have been going to this world through the Hypergate & have been capturing these creatures & bringing them back to their labs for study. It's terrible. Most of the littler creatures are just children. It gets worst. Chrome has also captured giant humans as well! They too are as tall as our ACs. The humans are only children between the ages of 8 & 12. They were with eight Digimon & were brought to the labs with a few other Digimon.   
Your mission is to rescue these creatures & get them back to their homeland through the Hypergate. They're all at Chemical-Dyne Labs. There are also some bio-weapons disguise as organisms that will be a great diversion while you rescue the Digimon & the giant humans. Please get them all back home. Good Luck!

Location: Chemical-Dyne Labs

Enemies: Unknown

Mission Success: Rescue Creatures

At first I thought this was crazy. But it wasn't. I've accepted the mission. I got into my AC & then I was off. I wasn't going alone though. I had a friend come with me. Her name is Kyle. She is Raven who works for the Zam City Guard. Her AC, Wasp, consists of a XCL-01 core unit will a HD-GRY-NX head unit. Along with AN-25s for the arms, & LN-502 for the legs. Her back weapons are WM-S60/6 small missiles & WR-S50 small rockets, along with B-HP25s for the boosters. A LS-3303 for a laser blade, & finally a WG-XP2000 pulse rifle. Her color was pink.   
The two of us were off to the desert where the lab was located. When we finally arrived at the lab, all was quite. To avoid detection, we both went in to one of the side entrances at sunset. How we got in was easy enough. We used an old key card to get in. When we were in, all was quite. No security at all. There were two doors at the far end of a hallway. Kyle spoke.  
"I'll go open the test vast & release the organisms. You go find those giant Digimon creatures & get them out of here. Destroy anyone that tries to stop you. Good luck Rebel."  
Kyle heads in through the door on the right. I took the door on the left.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep within the lab, the Digimon creatures & the giant humans were sitting together in a large test vast room. The test vast itself was a cell, but instead of bars, there was a force field. Inside, the Digimon & the humans, who call themselves the DigiDestined, sat there watching what was happening outside the cell. They see the little scientists working at the computers, which are located on the sides of the room. To the DigiDestined, the scientists seem to be only four inches tall. Among the DigiDestined was a 11-year-old boy named Tai, he's kind of like the leader of the group. He brown hair & brown eyes. He was wearing goggles, a blue shirt, & brown pants, with blue shoes. Then there is Matt, a 11-year-old with blond hair & blue eyes. He wore a green shirt & blue jeans. There was also Sora. She too was 11. Wore a blue hat over her red hair. She had red eyes, a yellow shirt, & jean. Then there was Joe. He was 12. Had blue hair, blue glasses, yellow vest, & gray pants. Then there is Mimi. She is 10, with brown hair & brown eyes. She wore a pink cowboy hat, & a red dress. Then Izzy, a brown hair, black eye 10-year-old. He had on a red shirt & green pants. Then the two 8-year-olds T.K., Matt's brother, & Kari, Tai's sister. T.K. had blond hair & blue eyes, with a green hat & sweater, & brown pants. Kari had brown hair & brown eyes, & had on a yellow shirt & pink pants. Each of them had a necklace & a weird gadget. With them were their Digimon. There was Agumon, a yellow dinosaur, Gabumon, a dog-like digimon, Biyomon, who looks like a pink parrot, Gomamon, who likes like a seal, a plant-like digimon named Palmon, a insect digimon called Tentomon, a orange digimon with wings called Patamon, & Gatomon, who looks like a cat. With them were Leomon, who look like a loin man, a few yokomon, pink radish-like creatures with eyes, a few koromon, pink heads with floppy ears, & finally Andromon, who was some kind of robot. Tai spoke.  
"I still don't believe everything that's going on. It's like we're all in a dream."  
"I know that feeling Tai," said Sora.  
"Me too," said Agumon.  
"We can't digivolve, we can't get out of here," said Biyomon.  
"Now is the time I say that I miss home," said Joe.  
"Don't worry, we'll get out," said Gomamon.  
"I miss the mall," said Mimi.  
"I miss home too," said Palmon.  
"I'm sure we'll get out," said Izzy.  
"Me too," said Tentomon.  
"I miss Mom," said T.K.  
"I know T.K.," said Patamon.  
"I'm not worried," said Kari.  
"I know we'll get out as well," said Gatomon.  
"That is if we get out," said Leomon.  
"Let's just hope for now," said Andromon.  
Meanwhile, I was busy homing on to the Digimon with my map. I knew now exactly where they were. Then without warning, the alarm went off. All red lights came on. Then a announcement came in. Everyone everywhere, including the Digimon & DigiDestined, heard what was being said:

"Trouble in Test Vast 3! Repeat, trouble in Test Vast 3! All lab & security personal proceed to the site at once! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill!"  
  
Everyone was surprised by it. Just then, Kyle called me.  
"I've open the test vast. The organisms are running around crazy causing a lot of damage. I'm getting out. You should not have any problems along your way. Everyone will be too busy controlling the organisms. Your job should be a piece of cake. I'll see you all outside. Good Luck!"  
I raced down the hall to where my targets were.  
Meanwhile, the scientists in the test vast room left. The Digimon were alone.  
"We've got to get out of there," said Tai.  
"Yeah, but how?" said Mimi.  
"If I could use my computer here to hack into the system of this place, we could escape," said Izzy.  
"But we can't," said Tentomon, "Everything here is too small."  
Just then, the entrance to the room opened. I came in. When I first looked & at the Digimon & DigiDestined, I was amazed. I never in my life seen creatures like them before. When they saw me, they were shocked at first, but have quite down. Matt spoke.  
"Who or what is that?"  
"Greetings," I said, "I'm Rebel 309. You can call me Rebel. I'm here to rescue you & get you guys home to your world."  
"We're the DigiDestined," said Tai, "I'm Tai.  
"I'm Matt."  
"I'm Sora."  
"My name is Joe."  
"Hi, I'm Mimi."  
"The name is Izzy."  
"I'm T.K."  
"And I'm Kari."  
"I'm Agumon."  
"Gabumon."  
"I'm Biyomon."  
"Gomamon is the name."  
"Hi, I'm Palmon."  
"Greetings, I'm Tentomon."  
"My name is Patamon."  
"And I'm Gatomon."  
"I'm Andromon."  
"And I'm Leomon."  
"No time for further introductions now, we must escape," I said.  
I then told the gang to stand back a little while I prepare to hit the control panel next to the cell with my laser cannon in order to open the cell. I got out my right side cannon & fired. Boom! The controls were fried, & the cell was opened.  
"Follow me," I said.  
Everyone agreed. I lead the gang out of the room & through the hallways. We run & run as fast as possible.   
"Just follow me," I said, "I'm going to take you all home."  
I knew exactly where the Hypergate was. I lead the gang through hallways until we came to a elevator. We all got on the platform & I press the button. We were going up. Just then, another announcement came on. We all listened:

"Attention, there is a unknown Raven on the loose! The Raven is destroying everyone in site in sector 3! All units evacuate the 3rd sector! Repeat, a Raven is reeking havoc in sector 3! All units evacuate that 3rd sector!"

"Looks like we're going to have trouble," said Izzy, "We're heading right up into sector 3!"  
"I know," I said, "Don't worry. I'll handle the Raven. By the way, I was sent here by Amber Crown & Murakumo to rescue you & take you guys back through the Hypergate outside. You guys will be home in no time."  
"Thanks," said Mimi.  
"You hear that guys, we're going home!" said T.K.  
Everyone cheered.  
When we reached sector 3, we got out of the elevator room & enter the hallway. It was a mess! There were MTs all over the place, destroyed & in a lot of pieces. I could tell they for Chrome. They all had its emblem on them. We all stayed together as we run through the halls. A few minutes later, we enter a dark hallway. There was no light. However, there was a light source up ahead.   
"That light must be light from another hallway or room," said Tentomon.  
"It is," said Gabumon.  
"Come on, let's go," said Tai.  
"Right," said everyone, including myself.  
We all head toward the light. When we got there, it was a large room. It was a Arena. The Arena was by the DigiDestined's point of view to be three stories high, the ceiling was glass showing the outside sky, which showed that it was almost dark.   
"What kind of place is this?" said Gomamon.  
"It's a Arena," I said, "Ravens use large places like this to fight."  
"You Ravens don't get along do you?" said Sora.  
"We Ravens are mercenaries who side with no one," I explained, "Some of us fight as allies, while others don't."  
Just then a MT fell from the air out of nowhere & landed a few feet right in front of us. I was ready to him out, but he didn't move at all. Just stood there. It spoke.  
"You?You're a Raven? I don't anything about those things here. And I don't know about you Digimon either."  
Just then a fire shot was shot right at the MT from the far side of the room above & behind it. The MT exploded. We got jumpy a little on that. We all looked to where the shot came from. Up on a balcony on the far side stood a black Raven. It consisted of a XCA-00 core unit, with a HD-X1487 head unit, AN-101 arms, B-VR-33 boosters, & LN-1001 humanoid legs. His weapons were WM-S60/4 small missiles, a WC-01QL laser cannon, a LS-3303 laser blade, & a WG-HG512 handgun. The Raven spoke. It turns out he was using the MT as a walky-talky:  
"What did you hear? Forget it! I am called Shadow, AC name Black Knight. Prepare to die!"  
The fight began. Shadow jumped off & headed right for us. I used my boosters & took off toward him. He took the first shot & try to hit me with his laser blade. He hit me on my left side. I turn around & fired a few shots with my machine gun. I hit him good. He landed a few feet away from the gang. I headed right at him. Shadow turned around & fired off a few missiles right at me. I dodged one, but the other hit me badly. I was thrown back a little by the blast. Shadow launched a few more missiles. I dodged them right before they hit me. They hit the walls. I fire my laser cannons at Shadow with full force. He dodges one, & gets blasted by the other. Shadow fires his handgun at me. He hits me like crazy! I couldn't get away from the blasts. They were too powerful & too fast. Soon my energy was almost out. The Digimon didn't want to see me die. They had to help me.  
"We got to help Rebel 309 you guys!" said Tai.  
"You got it brother!" said Kari.  
"Come on, let's help him!" said Agumon.  
"Right!" said everyone.  
Then, the DigiDestined's gadgets began to glow. Their Digimon began to glow & change.  
"Agumon digivolve toGREYMON!"  
"Gabumon digivolve toGARURUMON!"  
"Biyomon digivolve toBIRDRAMON!"  
"Tentomon digivolve toKABUTERIMON!"  
"Palmon digivolve toTOGEMON!"  
"Gomamon digivolve toIKKAKUMON!"  
"Patamon digivolve toANGEMON!"  
They have morphed into bigger Digimon! I was amazed. Then the necklaces began to glow. So did the Digimon. They morph again.  
"Greymon digivolve toMETALGREYMON!"  
"Garurumon digivolve toWEREGARURUMON!"  
"Birdramon digivolve toGARUDUMON!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolve toMEGAKABUTERIMON!"  
"Togemon digivolve toLILYMON!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolve toZUDOMON!"  
"Gatomon digivolve toANGEWOMON!"  
Their Digimon morphed into fighters! I was truly amazed. So was Shadow.  
"Oh no. This can't be right!" said Shadow.  
The Digimon began their attack. They started firing their super powers right at Shadow.  
"GIGA BLASTER!" said MetalGreymon.  
"WOLF CLAW!" said WereGarurumon.  
"WING BLADE!" said Garudumon.  
"HORN BUSTER!" said MegaKabuterimon.  
"FLOWER CANNON!" said Lilymon.  
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" said Zudomon.  
"HAND OF FATE!" said Angemon.  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!" said Angewomon.  
"FISTS OF THE BEASTKING!" said Leomon.  
"RING MISSILES, FIRE!" said Andromon.  
Their attacks hit Shadow right in the nose! Boom! There was a big explosion from the hit. Shadow was thrown back all the way to the wall! He took on a lot of damage. He was almost finished. A few more shots should get him.  
"Let's finish him together!" I said.  
"You got it Rebel!" said Angewomon.  
"Right!" said everyone.  
"O.K. Everyone all together!" said Angemon.  
"GIGA BLASTER!"  
"WOLF CLAW!"  
"WING BLADE!"  
"HORN BUSTER!"  
"FLOWER CANNON!"  
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"  
"HAND OF FATE!"  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
"FISTS OF THE BEASTKING!"  
"RING MISSILES, FIRE!"  
"LASER CANNONS, FIRE!" I said.  
The Digimon fire the powers & I fired both my laser cannons at once. Our fire went racing right at Shadow. Before he could dodge the incoming fire, it was too late. Boom! Bam! Boom! Shadow was hit & exploded in a big blast! Shadow's AC exploded & fell into pieces. Shadow himself was thrown by the explosion to the ground. The fight was over.  
The gang gathered around little Shadow. He was a man of 23. Brown Hair & green eyes.. He was wearing a black navy uniform. I picked up Shadow with my left hand. My core's cockpit door opened, & out I came. I'm a young pilot of 20. Black hair & blue eyes. I was a flight suit. I walk on to my AC's hand & lowered to pick up shadow's head. He was badly injured. He spoke.  
"You beaten meI can't lose. I've never lostYou Digimon morphed & have beaten meSo have you, Raven"  
Shadow closed his eyes. He was now dead.  
"You die a honorable death, Shadow," I said, "And even though you are the enemy, I'll let you die with all honors."  
I got back into my cockpit & laid Shadow next to his AC's wreckage. The Digimon morphed back to who they were before & we've then moved on.

We run through one final hallway, which lead to the Hypergate outside where Kyle waited for us. We then all notice that the red lights were out. Everything was back to normal. A announcement came on. We listened:

"We have confirmed that the organisms are under control. All systems are in the green. All lab & security personal may return to their stations."

By the time the announcement was done, we made it through the doors to the gate. We all saw Kyle standing near the gate. The gate it looks like a giant ring with lights, & a ramp going up through the ring. The gate was opening.   
"I've set the numbers of the Digimon's home world," said Kyle, "The gate is opening to it. You guys are going home."  
Everyone cheered. The yokomon & koromon were cheering the most.  
"We don't have much time," I said, "All is normal in the lab. Everyone will soon know what has really happened. Let us hurry."  
The gate finished locking in the numbers. The gate opened in a flash of light. Through the ring we saw the Digi-World. It was beautiful. Blue sky, Trees, mountains & sand. Amazing.  
"Well, I guess this is good bye," said Tai.  
"Thank you for helping us," said Matt.  
"Its been great," said Sora.  
"You fight well, Rebel," said Leomon.  
"Thanks," I said, "You guys get going. Before Chemical-Dyne find us."  
"After you through, we'll destroy the gate," said Kyle, "No one will take you from your home again."  
"Thank you," said Gomamon.  
"It's been great," said Gatomon, "I hope we see you again."  
"You won't," I said.  
"We understand," said Izzy.  
"Why not come with us?" asked T.K.  
"They don't belong in our world," said Palmon.  
"Besides," said Tentomon, "even with their ACs, they wouldn't fit in."  
"Tentomon is right," said Agumon.  
"I guess," said Kari.  
"I can't wait to get home," said Mimi.  
"Me too!" said Patamon.  
"Same here," said Gabumon.  
"Me four," said Joe.  
"The portal is open," said Andromon, "Let's go home."  
The Digimon & DigiDestined stepped in through the Hypergate. Once through, the gang turn around & faced Kyle & myself.  
"Take care!" said Tai.  
The others said their good byes to the both of us. Then, the portal close. The image of the gang in their world faded away forever. The mission was over, & Kyle & I headed home.

Well, that's it. That's the story. Weird & sort, huh? Well, Chemical-Dyne & Chrome never found out the whereabouts of the Digimon & DigiDestined. They've only found the Hypergate destroyed. I've forgot to say that Kyle & I planted explosives on to the gate & blew it up. No more Hypergates were built. I never saw those Digimon or DigiDestined again. I'll never forget them though. They fought like true fighters. As for Kyle & myself, we went back to the Raven's Nest HQ & got our 500,000 credits. This was truly the most amazing, weirdest mission I have ever been on. And I'll never forget it. Never.

_The End  
_


End file.
